the_halfclan_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
Episode 1 of the The Half-Clan Hero, or, as it as also known as, It begins, is the first episode of The Half-Clan Hero. Chronologically, it takes place before A Secret Revealed and after Birdstar's Grief. Detailed Summary Silverstripe urges Wildkit to wake up, not wanting him to sleep through his apprentice ceremony. He is told by another kit, Darkkit, that he will not become an apprentice as he is "too ugly". Mudheart, Darkkit's mother, scolds Darkkit and apologizes for his behavior. Birdstar calls a Clan meeting and Wildkit and Darkkit rush outside, ready to become apprentices. Birdstar does so, giving both of them the "paw" suffix and assigning Flamefur as Wildpaw's mentor and Lionfang as Darkpaw's. After going into DawnClan's forest, Flamefur sits them all down and explains what they will be doing. According to him, they will be exploring the territory, learning how to stalk, reciting the warrior code 10 times, and practicing basic fighting skills. Lionfang cuts Flamefur off there, pointing out that it might be a bit too much for their first day of apprenticeship, but he is shushed. After a time-skip, it is now evening, and the four cats are heading back to camp. Darkpaw makes fun of Wildpaw's fighting, and Wildpaw retorts that he is better than Darkpaw. Darkpaw then challenges him to fight with him, claws unsheathed at moonhigh in secret. Wildpaw accepts, and there is another time-skip to moonhigh. Wildpaw tells Darkpaw he is ready. Before they begin to fight, Darkpaw, perhaps trying to shock Wildpaw into forgetting about the fight, comments, "I know you're going to lose. Only true DawnClan cats are good fighters!" Wildpaw responds with, "What do you mean, FULL DawnClan? I am full DawnClan!" (This was a mistake in scripting, as Darkpaw's line should have used the word "full" and not "true") Darkpaw replies with, "Don't you know Wildpaw? You're Half-Clan." The episode abruptly ends. Credits The exact credits inside the episode in episode 1 read: "Animation, Characters, Storyline, and Script: ctdjb17_2 Inspiration: Wildflight, Silvershimmer43, anybody else who has animated cats Concept: Erin Hunter Voice of Wildpaw: flubbystar22 Voice of Darkpaw: moonshine34 Voice of Silverstripe: safiyah-dal Voice of Mudheart: safiyah-dal Female background voices: ctdjb17_2 Male background voices: ctdjb17_2 Voice of Birdstar: CallieCat45 Voice of Flamefur: ctdjb17_2 Voice of Lionfang: ctdjb17_2" Notes: Although the inside credits inside put Darkpaw's voice actor as moonshine34, the outside credits call his voice-actor -Moonleaf. This is because the user moonshine34 moved accounts to -Moonleaf. Both the inside and outside credits put Wildpaw's voice actor as flubbystar22, though the user has also moved accounts to -HallowsAVE- Fun Facts *This episode had subtitles, or captions, that told you what the characters were saying onscreen. However, subtitles proved to be too hard and tiring to implement into future episodes, so they did not return in episode 2 and have not been in any episodes since, though they may come back in the future. *If you search up "the half-clan hero" on google, go to images, and scroll down a little, you'll run into the profile picture of the popular scratcher moss-shadow. This is likely because moss-shadow herself loved, favorited, and commented on episode 1. You'll also see the Half-Clan Hero studio image as the first google image result. Category:Episodes